


you'll be, kid, a man, kid, if nothing goes wrong

by butmomilovemyboys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovemyboys/pseuds/butmomilovemyboys
Summary: “Promise you’re real?” He choked out, his voice small.Happy nodded. “I promise. Really.”Peter nodded back, clearing his throat. He pulled away himself, wiping his eyes on his eyes on the bright orange shirt he wore.Happy put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “God, what happened? Why are we in the Netherlands?” (And he almost asks where Tony is. Sometimes his brain doesn’t catch up.)~SMFFH SPOILERS!!





	you'll be, kid, a man, kid, if nothing goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> back on my spidey bullshit!! just a little filler fic before that priceless jet scene

Peter was in light hysterics. 

He wasn’t going crazy, no, but there was an extremely anxious and scared look in his eyes, like nothing was real and everything was out to hurt him. 

“Peter, you’re gonna have to tell me what the hell’s going on here,” Happy said, returning Peter’s hug. He didn’t answer just then, but he heard him sniffle and grip him a little tighter. 

“Promise you’re real?” He choked out, his voice small. 

Happy nodded. “I promise. Really.” 

Peter nodded back, clearing his throat. He pulled away himself, wiping his eyes on his eyes on the bright orange shirt he wore. 

Happy put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “God, what happened? Why are we in the Netherlands?” (And he almost asks where Tony is. Sometimes his brain doesn’t catch up.) 

Peter just looks up with tears in his eyes. “I messed up. I messed up real bad.” 

“Can’t have been that bad. You’re still in one piece.” But a quick look over, and he’s only  _ barely  _ in one piece. Blood still ran from the top of his head, and he limped all the way up into the plane. 

“No,” Peter shook his head, his eyes still wide. “No. Really bad.” 

Happy led him to a seat and sat him down. “Alright, kid. It’s alright. What happened?” 

“Mysterio’s a bad guy. He’s a bad guy, he faked all the elements, and I gave him EDITH.” New tears sprouted into his eyes, and Happy had a hard time containing his surprise. 

“Faked them? The attacks, those aren’t real?” 

“No!” Peter yelped, shaking his head wildly. “It was Mr.Stark’s tech too.”

It suddenly dawned on Happy. “...BARF.” 

Peter nodded. “And now he’s got access to it all, and that’s all on me!” He started pacing, his leg limping with every step he took. “All this— everything, I did that.” 

Happy stood up, realizing there was more to it. There was no way that Beck hadn’t hurt him— it wasn’t evident by the way Peter’s eyes hadn’t unwidened since he stepped foot on the plane. “What did he do to you?” 

He said it slowly and calmly, but Happy couldn’t help but feel that his face must have betrayed him by the way Peter stared back at him. 

There’s a silence that fills the area. Peter stopped pacing, but his eyes fell slowly onto his hands. They were bruised, bloodied. His eyes trailed down to his torso, then his legs. Back up to his arms. He touched his fingers to where he was bleeding from his head. It was as if Peter was seeing himself for the first time since...since something that Happy didn’t know. 

And then he crumpled. 

He fell straight to his knees, and for a moment, Happy feared he passed out.

But then, quietly, there were soft sobs coming from him, muffled by his red hands. It took Happy a moment, but he ended up on the ground too, trying his best to give the young boy some comfort. He sat on the ground next to him, pulling him into his arms, pushing his head under his chin. Peter didn’t move himself, but he didn’t pull away either. 

There were moments where Happy saw so much of Tony in Peter, it was almost unbearable. But this—this wasn’t one of them. 

This was a moment where Happy saw a scared kid who was facing things he still didn’t understand. 

Tony was an adult when he became Iron Man. Steve Rogers had lived hundred-plus years. Thor was a couple-hundred-year-old god. Bruce had 7 phd’s. Natasha had been trained as a spy for most of her life. Clint was a father. Every Avenger, old and new, was old enough to understand how the world worked. How people worked. 

Peter was nothing but an unlucky kid from Queens, still trying to ace his Algebra quizzes while trying to stop the aliens from invading Earth. 

Peter removed his hands from his mouth, the sobs turning louder. Happy could tell he was trying to reign it in, but he didn’t do such a good job. He still trembled like a leaf against him. 

“Let it out, Pete,” Happy sighed. “This is a judgement free zone.” 

There was blood coating the palm of Happy’s hand where it rested against Peter’s back, but he decided it could wait. If Peter wasn’t in immediate danger, it could wait. 

Peter heaved a sob. “The-The things he showed me—they weren’t real—they weren’t but they  _ were  _ and I saw things…” he trailed off. 

“What did you see?” Happy asked carefully. 

Peter shuddered. “MJ. Falling to her death. Tony—Tony’s grave. Iron Man. He came for me.” He chuckled, but there was nothing but fear and anguish behind it. “And Beck said...if I had been better…” 

He couldn’t finish. 

“Made by BARF?” Happy asked after a beat of silence. 

“Yeah,” Peter replied, taking a shaky breath. “Then I thought Fury had come but it was still  _ fucking _ Beck. And I told him  _ exactly  _ what he wanted to hear. I put my friends in danger.” 

Happy pushed a hand through Peter’s hair, like he’d seen Tony and May do countless times before. It’s slightly awkward, but Peter seemed to need it. 

They’d never speak of this again. Both of them would lock this moment up in a little box and store it in a distant memory. Both had too much pride to talk about how Peter sobbed into Happy’s arms for twenty minutes. They’d lock it up and forget it about it as soon as it was done. 

But for the moment, Happy didn’t mind it. Peter didn’t seem to mind, either. 

“We’ll figure this out, okay?” Happy tried. 

Peter just shook his head. “Any ideas on how?” 

Happy sighed. “Not exactly. But we will. We always have, right?” 

“I guess,” Peter caved. “I guess we have no choice.” 

He pulled himself away, the first time he had moved in awhile. He still looked beat. Physically and mentally. 

All it did was hammer home Happy’s point about Peter being unlucky. 

He had enough trauma stored in him for a lifetime. Orphan. Dead uncle. Building dropped. Thanos. Dying. Dead mentor. Mind Illusions. 

And then—

“I got hit by a train.” 

A beat. 

Happy felt ten more gray hairs grow. 

“You—You  _ what?!”  _

Peter sort of caved in on himself, embarrassed. “I-I got hit by a train. More like Beck pushed me into one.” 

_ “Peter!”  _ Happy practically roared. “Why didn’t you say anything?! Is that how you ended up in the  _ fucking _ Netherlands??” 

Peter, luckily, recognized Happy’s aggressiveness as concern. “I have super strength though! That’s why I’m not dead!”

“THAT SHOULDN’T BE YOUR GOAL!” God, Happy felt old. 

Peter slowly stood up, wincing as he did it. “I’m already speed-healing. I promise.” He waited a second before tough his lower back. He looked at Happy sheepishly. “Although I do believe that we might have to stitch up my back. And ice my leg. I think I broke something.” 

Happy felt red in the face. “Yeah. No. Fucking. Shit. You got hit with a train! A bullet train!!” 

There was suddenly a different look in Peter’s eyes. He almost smiled. “I guess you could say...this turned out to be—”

“Don’t fucking say it—”

“—A train wreck.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute. And that your aunt showed me baby pictures.” Happy said, almost monotone. 

It was Peter’s turn to go red. “She did  _ not— _ why are you always with my aunt?” 

“Let’s clean you up, shall we?” Happy offered, avoiding the question. 

“What are you two up to?” 

_ “Peter.”  _ Happy warned. 

“She’s my aunt, I think I should know-”

“If you shut up and sit down, I  _ will  _ tell Sam and Bucky about how much “fun” you had in Germany.” 

Peter’s jaw dropped. “You  _ wouldn’t.”  _

Happy fought back a smirk. “Watch me, Parker.” He put his glasses on. “Now sit down and let me stitch you up.” 

Peter gave a real, genuine laugh, and sat down. There was still panic in his body, there was no denying it, and any second he might break again, but he  _ does sit down.  _

“Thanks for coming to my rescue, Happy,” he said, quiet but sincere. 

Happy smiled lightly. “You’re welcome. But please, for the love of all things mighty,  _ don’t  _ get hit with anymore bullet trains.” 


End file.
